Various cutting tools with a coolant supply mechanism have been proposed. Cutting tools designed to supply a coolant to a flank surface of a cutting edge part have also been proposed (refer to, for example, Patent document 1, Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-76404).